Nesmyen Pobesuman
Nesmyen Pobesuman is a school of magic regarding the transmission and movement of objects. It is one of the most widely practiced schools and has the most wide ranging applications. Evidence of the use of Pobesuman in the school of Nesmyen goes back thousands of years, into prehistory. Many sites recorded by some of the first histories reference even more ancient sources of Pobesuman use and application. Description (Treatise on Nesmyen, Translation) The following is a translation of the most well-known and best preserved treatises on the school of Nesmyen from ancient times. It was written around -1000 in Redcah, and was eventually found in libraries across the Atlan sphere and beyond. 'The Book of Nesmyen -' On the techniques and meditations of Pobesuman, the school of Nesmyen and the moving of things - a treatise. 1. Channeling When one is searching the Great Sea for an object, one must first visualize how far he is from the place which it rests, then how large and of what shape. The mind moves to the shape and centers on it, resting on the moving waters of the great sea. To perform Nesmyen, one must then look at the way the waters flow beneath the object, seeing how like channels cut into the sand a trickle flows from one space and time to another. The object will move along the path with which the water flows in abundance, rest where it pools, and so on. As the idea of the waters of the sea give way to the channels in the sand, one finds he is able to witness the paths and futures of the object before him. It is by this concept of channels that Pobesumanina can redirect and move an object. 2. Nesmyen Mobi (First Order) When one sees the sea give way to the sand, and the object at rest before their mind, he can reach out to touch the sand and cut a channel in it with force, moving from the object and away to another place. Pouring forth ones energy into their touch will cut a deeper channel into the sand so that the waters of the sea may flow more freely and forcefully into it. If an object is heavy or quite large, the pool beneath it will be deep. One must cut a channel deep enough that the water in the pit may drain into the new place. The object will move with the water. If one has mastered the mind’s eye in simultaneity with the physical eye, he will see the object move to its directed place. An obstacle may block the object being moved, and it will catch the flowing water in the mind’s eye. One must either cut through the obstacle in the sand, move the obstacle through Nesmyen, or channel around the obstacle, which requires much less energy of force. 3. Nesmyen Kebi (Second Order) When one wants to keep an object in place, he must scoop underneath the object in the sand a deeper pool. This makes it more difficult for the object to move elsewhere, even in the face of outside influence. Some Pobesumanina call this “rooting” an object. The effect to the observer is that an object is much heavier or feels rooted in position. Nesmyen Kebi can be used in many advanced methods and for many creative purposes. If given the time to slowly distribute one’s energy in force, a Pobesumani can root many objects in many places, or store up rooting energy in an object to require incredible magnitude of force to remove. The channels and pools cut into the plane of sand remain even once the user cuts his focus. Channels and pools decay as the water flows out of them. It is in this realm that Pobesumani first discovered Nesmyen Vabi (the fourth order), which will be described later. 4. Nesmyen Dibi (Third Order) One of the most difficult methods of Nesmyen to perform is Nesmyen Dibi, in which the user can transmit an object beyond a barrier or nearly instantly from one place to another. To channel in this way, one must release their hold on the flat dimensions of the plane of sand and begin to let the sand act as water; moldable and foldable. In this way, the depth of awareness of the sea of positions has come round again to its fluid state. One must fully understand the pools, the sand, the channels and running water, and then the fluidity of the plane itself to perform this order of Nesmyen. When one has released the rigidity of plane, he may see the current place in which an object rests and its desired destination as folded together like two ends of a sash, held together with the perception of the mind. This bending takes energy to perform though not as much energy as moving the object through. At the folded place, one can reach out and touch the sand with force and punch a hole through from one side to the other. The object will flow through to the other side, and one must release the fold to allow the water to pool in the new place rather than flow back to the original place. To the observer, an object will quickly fall out of sight in one location and fall into sight in the other. This can be done beyond barriers, through walls and barriers, or across great distances, given enough force. 5. Nesmyen Vabi (Fourth Order) While there originally were but three orders of Nesmyen, it is now clear that a fourth order has been discovered and allows even more complicated maneuvers and more creative applications. It requires the focus of the user to shift from pooling the water in the plane to pooling the sand together into piles, in effect creating a place or direction in which an object cannot be, rather than must be. In practice this takes an immense shift of perception and a much different touch, a force of pulling rather than force of pushing. In practice Pobesumani report to be able to block or catch objects, or even hold them in the air. It is believed this method can also be stored up, as Nesmyen Kebi, so that a barrier can be strengthened over time. Pobesumanradeshin (Battle Mages) have been recorded stopping volleys of arrows at speed in this way, by focusing not on the quickly and deeply flowing arrow, but focusing on throwing up a pile of the sand in its way. Objects may be simply redirected rather than caught, though, throwing a ring shaped pile around an object is possible and may allow for an object in motion to cease altogether. Feats and Examples Sanin, Great One, the most legendary known Pobesumani, has many attributed feats, and is sometimes cited as the discoverer of Fourth Order Nesmyen (Vabi). Some known feats: *Sanin transported the Sanelikpin scepter from battle in the Dhecodhor valley to the throne room in the palace of Peroth, almost 1000 miles away after the prince fell in battle and the scepter was in danger of falling into enemy hands. *He rooted the boots of the enemy camp guard (about 50 men) in place to prevent them from reacting to a night-ambush. *He was known on multiple occasions to deflect an entire volley of arrows away from Atlan forces midair . This is the most well known early use of Nesmyen Vabi.